


5am

by Krissielee



Series: Tumblr Prompt-a-thon, December 2016 [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9037460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krissielee/pseuds/Krissielee
Summary: Eggsy knew he could sneak a peek at his gifts without getting caught.He didn't expect what he found, though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my "Holy crap I suck at writing" prompt deal on Tumblr. I'm still accepting prompts, but obviously I make no promises on quality. *points at this*

5am. 

Finally.

Eggsy bounded down the stairs eagerly. For the first time since he was 6, he was excited about Christmas morning and the gifts Harry had carefully piled beneath their tree. Most of them were for him, he knew, with Daisy at a close second only because _Santa_ had dropped about a dozen gifts off with Michelle the night before.

He smiled at the decorations, at the strings of tinsel and twinkling fairy lights and the paper garland Daisy had made in class and begged Harry to drape around his butterflies. All in all, for the first time in a long time, Eggsy felt like it really was a family holiday.

His mum wouldn’t be by until 9 or 10, once Daisy had woken up and torn into Santa’s gifts, but despite that, he couldn’t wait any longer. He was positive he could open up some of his gifts and re-wrap them with nobody— _Harry_ , he meant—the wiser.

Carefully, with one more glance toward the stairs, Eggsy picked up a small box, brightly wrapped in red with silver ribbons. Using the edge of his fingernail, he carefully pried up the tape on the side, unfolding the precise wrappings to slide out its contents.

A book. Small enough to fit in his pocket.

_Good Manners for Nice People Who Sometimes Say F*ck_

“What the fuck?” Eggsy breathed, wincing when he realised he was proving the title right. 

Without even realising what he was doing, Eggsy had made his way back upstairs and dropped the book on Harry’s head, jerking the man out of slumber. There was a gun pointed at his head before Harry realised who he was and he dropped it, hands splayed to show he wasn’t going to hurt his partner. “Eggsy? It’s … bloody early,” he said. “What’s wrong? Is it Daisy?”

“What the fuck’s this?” Eggsy demanded, waving at the book. “I—I thought we was past that, yeah? You been givin’ me lessons an’ shit; you tired o’ the pleb already?”

Harry blinked. “Of course not. I thought you’d like it.”

“Like bein’ reminded I ain’t posh an’ proper as you?”

“Did you open it?”

Eggsy hesitated, then picked up the book, surprised when it proved difficult to pry open. When he did get it open, he smiled softly. He’d been complaining to Merlin that if they were going to use lighters as hand grenades they needed a way to carry more without being suspicious.

There, nestled in where the pages of a book ought to be, were three extra lighters and two extra pairs of cufflinks—the last time he’d used the garrotte wire on a mission he’d ended up caught on a loose nail and nearly gotten his head blown off disentangling himself. This way, he could just lose the links and have backups handy.

“Oh,” he breathed. “Harry … it’s perfect.” He leaned down, pressing his mouth to Harry’s for a moment. “Thank you.”

“You’re quite welcome, love. Now, if you don’t mind, I’d like to go back to sleep,” Harry murmured softly. “We have a few hours until your mother and sister arrive. Perhaps now you can wait until they’re here to open the rest?”

Eggsy slipped back into bed with Harry, head tucked up under his chin. “Happy Christmas, yeah?”

“In four hours, it will be. Shut up and go back to sleep, Eggsy.”


End file.
